Till death Do us part
by Nos482reborn
Summary: Marceline Abadeer the queen of the Vampires has really done it this time.. can she Talk her friend Finn into playing her fiancé When her Father tried to marry her off as part of a deal for a soul.. (hopefully better than the summary First attempt for adventure time fiction. eventual FinnxCeline rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of Till Death do us part

By

nos482reborn

:Disclaimer I neither own nor have any financial benefit from this Adventure time fic

 _Marceline Abadeer the Queen of the Vampires, had been dreading this all day but she had made a promise that she'd make an effort to keep in contact with her father. usually she was fine but it was her turn to enter the NightoSphere to talk with him as she prepared the spell her mind drifted back to the last time she had went there._

"Maybe I should of asked Finn to come along..I know Dad's been on his best behavior since last time I was here not that that's saying much..but I just got a bad feeling in my gut.."

as the portal opened and she floated through looking around. "Dad you here?" waiting about ten seconds before adding "I'm gonna be really Cheesed if you forgot.."

poking his head out of his study "oh Sorry baby I was just trying to sneak in one last deal before you got here..perfect timing by the way considering.. just had a very promising deal for a nigh immortal wizard..and all he wants is your hand, and I qoute a butt load of power. Win Win since if you take over the nightOsphere he'll have it and I don't have to do anything.."

"Umm yeah Sorry I'm gonna have to pass..See I'm already kinda seeing someone..Sorry I didn't say anything before, but yeah it's getting kinda Serious..even talking about moviing in and all that jazz.."

Marceline claimed rather quickly Sure she felt bad about lying to her father's face..but she definitely wasn't interested in any plan having anything to do with taking over the nightosphere.. or getting married off to some wizard..

roaring out as a monster and smashing a wall in aggravation "No No No you Will take me to OOO right this minute so I can suck the Soul out of this burgling Suitor!"

"Sorry Daddy...it's just."

thinking fast on her feet The Second to last thing she wanted was her Dad breaking out of the nightosphere and Sucking the soul out of every male in OOO thinking through possible candidates..Bonnie no, she'd never play along then again who in their right mind would...perfect..

"Well you already Met him a couple times actually.. And did Say he was Alright..your Own Words..so I suppose he took it for granted that you'd approve.. I wasn't going to say anything just yet because I Told Finn I'd think about it..I mean is a big step..But the other night he proposed.."

rubbing the back of her neck.. feeling like she was burying herself deeper and deeper..

"but if it's that important to you I promise you I won't accept Finn's proposal until after you give your blessing.."

Hunson abadeer rubbed his chin in thought..on one hand..He wanted his daughter to take over the nightosphere.. on the other if he handled this recklessly and refused out right.. it would make their relationship even more strained.. scowling for a moment.

"alright We have a Deal..if your friend..I mean Fiance Finn can prove to me he can provide and Take care of my little Girl I'll give my blessing If not you will Marry my Client Ash and move back here..Now take me to your home so We can get this over with.."

panicing and stalling for time Marceline grasped at straws thinking of some excuse to delay.. "Daddy least give me..I'd say a week house is a mess moving Finn's stuff in figuring out where it goes..what he can keep ..so I wanna clean up..don't want to start off on a bad foot..Right?"

Thinking to herself.. A week that's plenty of time to Talk Finn into playing along..act the good boyfriend and get Dad the hell out of my house before he causes too much of a problem in OOO.

"Three days no more and Tell him..if He fails to get my approval I'll suck his soul out while you watch."

wincing a bit.. "That's totally unfair..I mean yeah Not gonna be a problem Dad.. I'll pass your message along..But if I know Finn He'll surprise you..even if he isn't evil.." thinking to herself that sounded like someone in love right? not that Dad'd know

biting her lip having second thoughts about this lie Three days wasn't much time and Finn could be remarkably Stubborn when it came to anything deceitful and dishonest..but something told her if she asked right she could convince him to play along.. he usually did after all..

"alright Fine..Three days should be plenty of time..I'll summon you three days from now.."

End of chapter one please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Till Death part two

As Soon as Marceline was back in the land of Ooo she didn't waste any time, only stopping to grab a parasol and making a B-line for the tree fort.

the whole way trying to think what she was going to say and how she would convince Finn to play her boyfriend in three days time.. and most importantly how to convince Finn to play convincingly enough that he could earn her father's blessing..realizing that would be the real problem.. Finn had a lot of good qualities..but under pressure he could lose his head..in this case it might be literally.

crawling up the trunk of the Tree Fort she peaked in seeing Finn Fast asleep and curious but relieved to see Jake not in his usual sleeping spot..that would of made it even harder.. as she slipped in the window gripped Finn's shoulder and started shaking him awake.

She was still in a nervous uproar as she yelled trying to explain why she was here so late and disturbing his rest..

"Finn Wake up I need you to be my boyfriend! right away!"

Blinking in confusion a few times.. Finn looked at Marceline.. pinched himself hard

"ouch..yep not a dream..then again your a lot more dressed than When this usually happens in my dreams.."

blushing terribly when Marceline looks mad for a second.. "I said that outloud didn't I?.. I mean Sure Marcy I'd love to..Never thought you'd ask.."

Blushing terribly realizing what she said, then shaking her head.. trying to clarify.. "I'm Sorry finn..I got my thoughts jumbled..Wait did you say..Never mind that we'll talk about that later.."

as she explained the situation up to this point Finn still looking confused and half asleep.. then Jumping out of his bed "you Did what!?"

"Would you Rather me be shipped off to the nightosphere married to that dingus and never see me again Finn?..it's the first way out that came to mind!"

"Well if you put it that way.." rubbing the back of his head.. he would hate that She was one of his best friends, and knowing she would be stuck with that jerk Ash just pissed him off even more.. "So what do we have to do to make this work.."

"Well..I haven't thought this far ahead yet Finn.." shaking her head.. "we'll have to think of some answers and both be consistant with them.. things a couple should know about each other.. some of them we already know as such good friends..so that's a relief.. but some more personal details might be needed.. I mean I did say we were living together..So means your gonna have to sleep in my room While my Dad's there.. or else he'll get suspicious."

gulping a bit "in your room?!"

"Don't worry Finn we'll just grab your sleeping bag and put it on the floor or something..not like he's going to go in there..He better not."

"okay..and I just gotta ask for your hand and he can go home right?" feeling more nervous about this more than ever now..

"Well might have to show you can provide for me, and take care of me..couple of your trophies..and bit of your treasure from your hoarde should work out fine on that department. if all goes well..shouldn't have to stay there more than a night or two."

his cheeks flushed remembering the last time he was in Marceline's room.. "yeah should be fine..day two tops right Marcy.."

shifting her feet nervously and looking away for a moment.. "Well that's not all..I mean we're going to have to act like a couple..My dad's many things but stupid's not one of them.. and since attention is in the details. hugging,touching, maybe... kissing might be involved, and it has to seem natural like we do it all the time and enjoy it."

obviously reluctant as she sat on Finn's bed. looking at him and tapping the bed

"So that means we have to practice.."

Gulping nervously at that.. "okay..I mean if IT helps.." his voice cracking a bit as he sat back on his bed his cheeks blushing terribly..

"Finn quit it your making me hungry..don't worry we'll take things as slow as the time allowed will permit.." taking finns hand and clasping it within her fingers..looking in his eyes.. "But this doesn't change anything really Once dad's gone We're just friends..I want to be clear on that..okay?"

clasping her fingers back..trying to ignore the rush he was getting right now and how right it felt holding her slightly cool hand before his hopes dashed and things came back to reality.

"I know..just one friend helping the other out..right?"

"exactly Thanks Finn.." leaning in and kissing his cheek "your a life saver."

"I'm all about that Biz Marcy.." trying to sound macho which just makes her giggle

blushing about it Finn looks away and without missing a beat Marceline gives a semi playful slug "Come on Finn we gotta be serious about this.. for a change.." her hand brushing finn's cheek.. "just remember No tongue..or I'll knock you into next week Dad or No." looking in his blue eyes before beginning to lean in slowly.. getting almost a thumbs length away hesitating for just a second before Finn closed the gap..when she found herself kissing back, she pulls away, blushing red she hops up off the bed..leaving Finn looking bewildered still and just says..

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep.. be at my place around noon tommorrow." as she jumped out the window giving him a teasing wink.

Soon as she floated down to the ground she began to think again..this was much easier than she expected.. her thoughts drifting to various times Finn had been there for her leaning against a tree and sighing to herself.. humming a tune trying to fit lyrics to it about her feelings.. it was making her feel more relaxed.

When she got home she began to dabble a few of the experimental lyrics in her song diary.. making a few scratches as she went along when she didn't care for how it sounded to herself.

humming a little of the experimental Chorus to herself.. "sometimes you really Save my Bacon..something something.." sighing in annoyance being tired giving her a serious case of writers block, least she got the tune down mostly..humming it as she floated her way to her room and climbed into bed. staring at the ceiling as she pulled her covers up.. "Well Guess I can try to finish it tommorrow While I'm waiting for Finn.." closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.

Meanwhile.. in the Candy Kingdom, Hunson abadeer was talking with Peppermint butler with a crystal ball "So you were unaware..of my Daughter and Finn's pending engagement?"

"I'm sorry Sir.. I assure you it's not my fault it's just Princess Bubblegum has been too busy with her experiments lately to accept social calls.. So much of my information gathering over your daughter has been compromised I wasn't even aware they were an Item.. despite my best efforts to distract her from her scientiffic pursuits. but that's like trying to keep a fly out of a stable."

"Well keep an eye on them..do whatever you deem neccessary.. but don't stop it unless I tell you other wise I want to know things.. does he treat her right etc. I'm sure while I'm there they'll act like a perfect couple I want to evaluate the Real Finn not some built up fantasy!"

"Will Do sir.. do you want me to let it slip to Princess Bubblegum..considering their past..and Finn's oath of loyalty. might be a good chance to see how loyal he is to your Daughter.."

rubbing his chin "I don't know just yet..I want you to be discreet but it would be useful information..perhaps wait until I'm there personally to see how he reacts.."

The next morning she slept in till almost nine and began without even changing out of her pajamas to start on her new tune wanting something to distract her and make her more comfortable until Finn came around.. tuning her Bass quick as she looked at her journal to remember the tune.. she had plenty of time.. she assured herself trying not to think about later..

around Ten thirty she jumped when her poodle began to yip at the window.. looking out it she panicked a bit.. she wasn't Dressed..and there was Finn looking about as nervous as she felt walking from the enterence of her little cave..

"Crap he's early.."

dropping her Bass and rushing up to her room and changing quickly..in such a rush she started walking back down the Stairs with her shirt inside out.. and backwards not even bothering with a bra. Sighing in nervous annoyance as she noticed just as Finn knocked on her door..

"Coming.."

biting her lip as she pulled her shirt off to turn it the right way..just as the door popped open.. For the second time in his life Finn the human Saw his friend's front business.. flushing red with a wide eyed stare.. for a quick moment.. and turning around just as quickly..

Blushing herself before snarling in annoyance " I said I was coming Jeese Finn..can't you wait five flipping seconds!?" as she quickly made herself decent again..

"Sorry Marcy..it Sounded like Come in from out there.." still not turning around just yet shuffling his feet in embarassed shame..

rolling her eyes and sighing deciding to drop it seeing how it could happen "Whatevs guess can't be helped Must of been really eager to practice Cause your Way Early Finn."

blushing about that.. "No .. I mean you said we didn't have much time So I started running over soon as I finished breakfast..So I thought.."

rubbing her arm looking down "Guess your right..but let's just try to hang out till We're ready kay? I'm kinda working on this tune and wanted to finish it.." she said as an explanation..not willing to admit she was reluctant and nervous about this idea.. especially considering it was her idea..

"Sure..need help?..been awhile since we jammed.

"Sure you got your Flute with you?"

"yeah give me a sec" as he set his pack down and started searching through it and pulling out his flute..

"alright try this tune Finn.." whistling the tune since Finn played by ear and couldn't read sheet music, pressing his lips to the flute and flittering out a pretty close proximity Finn sat down on the floor as he played it..

picking her favorite Bass back up and strumming along with him she sat on the floor with her song diary before her.. her back to Finn as they played together.. reluctant to sing the lyrics in case Finn guessed who the song was about..

somewhere in the tune they both began to relax resting their backs against each other seeming more comfortable in each other's presence the tune having a sweet yet mournfully sad vibe to it..as she reached the end of what she had done so far.. Marceline placed her bass down and turned around hugging Finn from behind her face pressed into the back of his neck close enough he could feel her exhaling.. her chest pressed into his back..

"I'm sorry I got you into this without Asking Finn.. your not having second thoughts are you?"

gulping a bit he shook his head negatively his face flushed red.."not at all..I mean I'm all about helping out my friends when they're in a Jam."

"It's one of the things I love about you..I mean in a friend love kind of way.." she added quickly.. finding herself unable to resist stealing a whiff of his manly scent in the moment..

as she got up kissing the top of his head "just gonna grab myself a quick bite to eat,.. then I guess we can try to get started Okay Finn?"

going into her fridge and pulling out a couple strawberries she smiled to herself in reminiscion...it reminded her of good times and made her more comfortable about this idea she had gotten rolling.. "been awhile since I had one..Remember Finn..first time I teased you with one of these.." sucking the red out and pressing the white berry to his lips.. "right before I kicked you out of your Tree fort.."

"yeah I remember.." blushing red as the berry had been before sucking the white berry in his mouth fast enough his lips brushed her finger tips and she almost dropped it in surprise..

his own thoughts drifting to that day.. at the time it was almost like she had enchanted him only breaking him from the spell when she kicked him and Jake from their home.. she had always been unique and special to him..

Smirking a bit mischevously as if to distract herself remembering something else as she went down memory lane.. "or first time we fought..surprised me there even though I was taking it easy on you.." Finn quickly turning away to hide his face at that..

pouncing him without warning trying to help him relax and have fun like they usually did.. rolling around wrestling it had been awhile since they had.. not since PB blew a stink saying it was innappropriate..well to be fair when she caught them..it did look compromising since was one of the few times she had let Finn pin her.. but it was just harmless fun. besides Finn was more a kid then..

looking him over he definitely didn't have the body of a kid anymore using a quick cheap move to pin him and smirking as she started to tickle him as he was helpless.. smirking mischevously as his blue shirt started riding up in his writhing attemts to get the tickling to stop.. "Fairs Fair Finn.." hiking the shirt up as pay back for earlier..and pausing for a moment.. Definitely not the slightly pudgy kid body She remembered.. all those dungeons grinded for fun were definitely making an impact.. one she was guiltily liking and suprised hadn't noticed before.. her fingers trailing over a few scars...

"So Finn how did you get this one?" tracing her finger over a faint pale slash mark

"Training with Rattleballs.. I dodged a little too slow.." watching her fingers curious what was going on.. sensing a change in the atmosphere.. it feeling like clowns doing summersaults in his stomach..

"how about this one?" trailing a finger over a curved slash like it was made from at least one from a set of claws.. "umm That one you gave me.." he admits reluctantly Confused not sure if he wanted this to continue or stop.. looking to his face.. she pouts for a moment rubbing it.."I'm sorry Finn..sometimes I forget my own strength.." then surprised Finn when she kissed the scar.. her face flushed as if she just realized what happened.. getting up off him and scooting back trying to get control back of herself..

"umm We should know these kind of things about each other I mean.. We are pretending to be Lovers right?..so We should be aware of any scars..birthmarks..that kind of thing Never know it might come up.." she responded defensively wondering what was going on with her.. this wasn't like her at all..

Nodding and seemingly accepting the excuse Finn gulped and started to point out various scars, and pointing out his birthmark "though usually only see this in my birthday suit.."

giggling at some of the origin stories to some of his scars and shaking her head.. "jeese Finn makes me wonder how your still alive.." pushing him playfully.

"aww come on Marcey it's your turn.." giving the puppy dog eyes.. with those big pleading blues.. She eventually relented..and began her own list.. smaller but almost exciting most coming between traveling with Simon..to her Vampire hunting days... Finn sitting on his belly listening to her tales completely fascinated..

Meanwhile In a dark alley in Wizard City a particular dingus of a mage.. was gathering information.. "So your telling me noone can confirm Marceline's new Beau? in all of Wizard City?"

"nope only possible rumor is Finn the human's been reportedly seen entering the cave she lives in.. but think that's just fueled by the fact one of the only guys ever seen hanging around her..not that it means much.. I mean he hangs out with just about anyone..hell I've seen pics of him with The Ice king for crying out loud..though might be doctored who knows with that crack pot..wouldn't put it past him.."

"Well thanks for the crappy intel.. almost wish It was owe that chump and his mutt some pay back.." flicking a gold coin.. "ruined a pretty sweet deal I had set up for myself.."

"I've heard the story.." the information gatherer says in an obvious tone..

Meanwhile back in Marceline's She is watching through the window as Finn leaves..watching his retreating form then getting self conscious when her eyes drifted to his rear..blushing as when he'd look back..she felt like she had gotten caught looking.. her back pressing against her door and sliding down it. "Come on Marcy this is just typical Finn.. goofy Clingy stupid little boy Finn.."

She had to send him home..after their stories..they had finally gotten down to practicing.. she was doing good at not jumping away.. but when things started getting carried away..and It wasn't Finn elevating the situation..turning her back to him and hugging herself she quickly pulled away "I think it's time to go home Finn..We can try again tommorrow..okay? and make sure you bring your sleeping bag Toiletries and the like.." not wanting to see that pained look on his face.. that was mirroring on her own..

"Well he's not a little boy anymore..heck in a month or two he'll be older than I was when I became a vampire now that I think about it.." deciding that had to be the core of the problem..despite being a thousand plus years old she was still locked permanently into the body of a teenage girl.. "Glob it's gonna be a long week..Cold like the Grave shower tonight.." she decided..


	3. Chapter 3

In Wizard City in an undisclosed building a young Fire kingdom Mage obviously new to the city entered giving the proper greeting to a decrepid Wizard with no arms speaking in a hushed tone.. "I'm told you have information that might be of interest to our new "King"

"That I may..it involves Finn the Human..and the regrettable conclusion to their romance.. What If I told you it really wasn't his Fault..he was manipulated himself by one of Candy Kingdom's Princess Bubblegums fiendish ploys.."

"I would call you a liar and tell you good day.." the firemage said dubiously..

"Hear me out and let me guide you to the truth of my words friend."

perking his head debating.. before relenting.."then speak so I can discern them myself.."

"First think..I've met Finn the Human personally and owe him a great debt.. and he's one who can't stand to let an injustice stand no matter how small.. So why would he do such a deplorable thing?"

"To please the Gum Golem obviously it is well known how loyal he is to her.."

"ah..possibly those words do sound plausible at face value.. but also consider Who Was involved with the deplorable situation.. The fire princess as your king called herself at the time.. and The Ice king.. the Gum Golem's replacement for his affections..and the biggest and longest standing thorn in the side of her rule causing mischief and turmoil..and her former loyal adventurer now in the arms of another.. all three harmed in some way with no benefit for any.. and who was the only benefactor of each of these tragic events? When you take a deeper look it doesn't take a genious to see something is wrong with the picture at face value.."

"No it doesn't.. you've Given me much to think on..but How do I convince my King to your truth..she is unreasonable when HE is involved.."

"Don't worry I have a plan.."

soon as the firemage left ash smirked as he removed his disguise.. "one War..and one Very busy Chump coming up.." and from what he had heard the Fire "King" was the perfect kind of Chump for his plans.. naive and emotionally unstable.., the fact she was a known hot head made it even better with the right push she'd act before thinking and poor Finn would be stuck in the middle too busy to interfere with his plans to win back Marceline..

Meanwhile Marceline was trying to come to grips with her growing feelings for the young adventurer the best way she knew sitting on the little dock over the little stream strumming her Bass letting her emotions out..

"Just a silly Boy.. wrapped up in my Silly Ploy..used you like a favorite toy.. I'm no good for you.. Finny don't you see it's true?.. So why the hell do you stick to me like glue?.." hugging her knees she needed help someone to talk some sense into her before she did something she'd regret sooner than later.. walking into her home she picked up her phone and began dialing the one person she could think of who'd understand her plight..

"Marcy If this is one of your prank Calls I'm hanging up..I reinvented Caller ID..just so you know ahead of time."

"no..just need you to help me out with Something..I'm not sure but think i've fallen for someone my brain says no because of past experience..but my heart and lady parts seem to be tag teaming the crap out of it and it's going down for the count.."

on ther other end of the line Princess Bubblegums cheeks flushed brightly "Sounds intense..and you don't want to because you don't trust them?"

"No that's the thing, I do..actually more than most people it's nothing Finn's done..I mean They..," Sighing in annoyance at how quick the cat slipped out of the bag.. before trying to explain..

"it's just you know HE fucked me up mentally for decades..Hambo was just the last straw that finally got me pissed off enough to see what the hell was going on.. he was so sweet and charming long as I did whatever he asked.. but If I said no.. or did something he didn't like..he'd make me feel like the size of an ant.. So I just did what he asked to keep him as the Sweet guy who said he loved me when I felt unloveable.. I never wanna go there again Bonnie..What Finn and Jake saw that time was like the tip of the iceburg..I never even want Finn to know about some of the degrading things I've let that ass do in case he thought less of me.."

"I understand Marcy it is hard to trust after such bad experiences..but you know our Finn's not anything like that Jerkwad.."

"I know he's not.. He's like the exact opposite when I really think about it..Thanks Bonnibelle..it really helped.. Umm I'll tell you how it goes..Glob this is going to be awkward considering everything going on.."

"So What's going on exactly..?"

"yeah Fill you in later IF this works out if not..I'm really gonna need a place to hide and a shoulder to cry on..just Don't hate me too much if it doesn't..please.."

" I could never really hate you.. and I'm sure if Finn's involved it will turn out somehow..he does have a knack for that sort of thing..just let me know when everything's said and done..just don't get him in too much trouble in the mean time."

PB said to assure her friend still a bit taken aback herself about the whole situation.. Very curious..

"No promises PB but I'll do my best to keep him out of too much trouble.."

Sighing as she sat down on her bed she did feel a little better now that she had finally made a decision she just hoped Finn could understand what he was getting into if they became a real couple.. Hell even Bonnie thought she had too much baggage sometimes..Crap that reminded her she would have to help Finn pack! it had to look like He lived here too..She had forgot for a moment that was the whole excuse for the three days given.. she had gotten so distracted with the more fun part that it had slipped her mind..

"Well if I hurry..should be able to get there before the Sun rises.. I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind some company other than BMO and NEPTR..and I'm sure we can think of something to distract ourself till Dusk when I can help him haul some things.."


	4. Chapter 4

The young Firemage had been careful on his return to the Fire kingdom carrying the supposed evidence of Princess Bubblegum's guilt a recording from a radio program full of mysteries and conspiracies..one of which went in detail about rumors of dreams being monitored possibly manipulated to keep Candy citizens in line.. And after Rag Wizard explained how it wouldn't be much harder to implant ideas..or tell people to do something When falling Victim to such a device, it was like he saw the world of color for the first time.. His King must hear this for herself.. for the good of Ooo before the Golem used the young hero to do something even worse than she'd already made him do.. he just hoped that she would act before whatever next plan was too far along to be stopped..

Fire King Phoebe listened to the plea..and the evidence..and Just as she was going to have him seized for a liar..something on the recording struck a chord..mention of the cosmic owl being implanted falsely in dreams..she hesitated and asked him to elaborate.. and she was guided to the conclusion.. much as the Firemage had been himself..

she began to feel a sinking feeling in her gut.. She had been so mad at Finn assuming he was lying and using her feelings..but if this was true..If he was an unknowing victim just as much as she was..Then she may of ruined something irreplaceably precious to her.. and played Right into Bonnibel's hands at the same time! She felt both nauseus with guilt and blindingly furious at the same time..Was anything out of bounds by the proven manipulative ruler of the Candy Kingdom? IT even sounded like something Bubblegum would do if it served her purposes..

The longer she thought about it the angrier she became..the angrier she became the more certain she became that this was the truth and that Bubblegum Would pay dearly "Someone should of Taught you long ago if you play with Fire you get burned.." she uttered to herself as she called for her advisors.

Unaware of the coming strife Marceline queen of the Vampires thoughts were entirely upon one thing, getting to Finn before the sun rose reaching the Tree fort just as its warning for her kind of pink on the eastern horizon began to appear. as she shot across its trunk to the window in his room.. smiling sweetly noticing it was partly open practically an invitation as she shifted into her bat form and crawled through quickly draping the windows to shield the sun's rays..watching him sleep so peacefully wishing she could just crawl in and join him in the cramped bed.. wishing they didn't have to get so much done before she had to summon her dad..or she might of succumbed to that temptation.. she just wanted to pull him aside a few moments tell him how she really felt.. but there was time for it later.. right now what she really needed was for him to wake up..

"Finn..wakey wakey hands off snakey" she whispered in his ear.

"huh.." he mumbled a little surprised rubbing the sleep out of his eyes starting to roll out of bed before he realized he wasn't in his usual pj's just a pair of underwear and his bear hat it had been hot the night before.. quickly rolling back over in his covers his face beet red.

"Wow..Finny Guess you are happy to see me this morning" trying to diffuse the situation with a little teasing.. trying to look away from his morning dilemma "umm yeah I'm gonna go fix some breakfast..and let you take care of That..unless you need a hand..just kidding maybe.." as she stepped out of the room to give him a bit of time to situate himself..

thunking herself in the forehead.. "I Know it's been awhile but your not helping!" looking down at her body as she climbed down the ladder venting to herself making her way to the kitchen searching through what they had available calling up "french Toast alright?"

"umm Sure" climbing down dressed normally watching her cook..

humming a tune flicking her wrist to flip the pieces before plating them up "hope it's enough for ya..don't need you passing out from hunger we got a lot to do today Finn."

Biting into the French toast before starting to shovel it in "Wow Marcy this is awesome..So what all we gotta do anyways."

"Well move some of your stuff I mean has to look like you live there and not just a mooch like you know who.. might have a little talk about something that's been on my mind lately..umm maybe if get a chance could practice a bit.. umm seem to be really getting the hang of it Finn.." rubbing her arm for a moment both seem to be slightly embarassed..you could cut the tension with a knife.. before she changed the subject.. "that reminds me got any rings in your horde of loot..mean Dad might wanna see it..The ring I mean.."

"umm got a couple cursed, enchanted, and just sparkly.."

"umm think Sparkly would work just fine..mean you can have it back anyways once Dad's gone.."

"Nah it's fine I mean me and Jake ain't exactly ring dudes..but sometimes they're in the prize so whatevs more loot.. So if you like it keep it."

kneeling down on one knee and searching through the pile of sparkly's when he came across one with a rose diamond in it.. "I know Red's your favorite color..umm this ones Pink..that's low grade red..that close enough?"

holding out the rose diamond Ring out to her in his finger tips.. right when the door burst open..

"Yo Finn I'm home..man had one mondo awkward talk with T.V this morning..so gonna give us some seperation ti.." staring as he came through the door.."Wow how long this been going on? I mean I know I been spending more time at ladies lately so I'm kinda out of the loop.. but..didn't even know you guys been.. I mean I wanna give you kids some privacy..but also wanna hear what she'll say too..I mean why didn't you tell me nothing Bro?.."

noticing the situation herself Marcy's face flushed in embarassment as she realized what Jake saw.. "it's not like that..Well ARGH we'll explain later okay Jake.." snatching up the ring in annoyance from Finn's hand and stuffing it in her jean pocket.. before she turned into a bat and flew up to the bedroom "I'm gonna get started packing up here with your clothes.. "

"What pack your clothes?..Where you going Finn?"

"just staying at Marcy's for awhile..um long story.." taking his que from Marceline not to get into it just yet.. since they did have to get stuff situated..

"Aww come on Finn I know I been spending more time with Lady with the pups out of the house..well other than T.V. but don't think he'll ever leave..starting to think he's a momma's boy like Jermaine.. but that's besides the point you guys don't gotta leave I know what goes on.. so can have the bedroom and I'll just move my dresser to one of the spare way you guys can have your privacy.."

"Don't worry Jake it's not like that.. I'll Be back..few days Tops if you want can help us that way can get it done faster.." Finn liked that idea..Faster his stuff was moved..more time he could practice with Marceline.

"YEah.. see your point I mean would be a pain doing it all yourself least till the sun went down.. Wait could do it all in one trip! just grab me that hammock from the attic and some roaps and blankets and that big basket we found We'll get you there lickety split and keep Marcy from getting all crispy at the same time!"

"Sounds like a plan man..Will go fill her in." leaping onto the ladder and starting to climb up two rungs at a time.

calling out to Finn Jake said "No getting carried away now Gonna need that extra energy once we get there to unpack Finn!"

perking his head through as he reached his Room MArceline having clothes laid out on the bed.. explaining Jakes plan.. Marceline smiled calling down "Jake if I didn't think it'd make Finny Jealous I could kiss you right now! I was wondering how we were gonna pull that off!"

"yeah I'm gonna go grab the hammock From the Attic..unless need a hand?"

"Think I got it..Want your shirts that have the pocket too While I'm at it?"

"Sure don't wear em that often but sometimes they're handy."

"alright..well with Jake's help should be ahead of schedule..so how about after you grab that We have that talk okay?.."

"umm Sounds good.." he said curious what was so important with a little enginuity and patience he hooked the hammock into a make shift basket While Jake stretched and shifted to the biggest he could and making it a temporary harness and the basket positioned protectively below his belly and they began to load some of Finn's most important items on Jakes back and secured them..

"you ready Big guy? I'll be right back see if Marcy is ready to ship off and we can get going." climbing up he found Marceline sitting on his bed deep in thought..

"Finn I think we need that talk.."

Sitting down at the edge of the bed sensing to give her some space.. "Sure Marcy you know can tell me whatevs your like one of my best buds like Jake cept lot prettier to look at.."

"That's kind of the meat and potatoes of the Conversation Finn I don't Want to be your bud..or friend..not anymore.." when he looked hurt she sighed.. covering his lips with her finger to shush him.. "Let me finish..I need to get this off my chest..I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.." steeling her nerve.. "I want more! your like Family to me you make me feel safe secure, I know deep down all I have to do is ask and you'll be by my side watching my back. And that's why it's so hard.. Neither of us has the best track record with this sort of thing..I don't want to think about a life if this went bad and I don't have that net of security to fall back on..it's too scary to go back to that.." close to tears at the idea feeling more vulnerable than she'd let anyone see her in a long time..

"It's okay Marcy.." trying to pull her close "Have I let you down before? and even if we weren't tight anymore still be there first time you asked.." resting her forehead against his for a moment.. "alright..then but don't blame me if you get up over your head Finn trouble follows me like a lost puppy.."

chuckling to himself "yeah I noticed, but that's the most fun part.."

"you think that's fun..ooh Just wait Finn got things to teach you that will make murdering pixies seem like watching paint dry..Well..if it's decided then.. though no tongue rules still in effect..but that's always been for your own protection..wouldn't want to knick it on one of these now would you?" flashing her fangs smirking mischevously

"umm I guess so So means your my Girlfriend now right?"

"No Finn you proposed remember..got the ring right here" patting her pocket smirking teasingly just messing with him.. trying not to laugh when he gulped audibly.. "of course you Donk..don't worry we got ages to think about those kinda things,in the mean time let's have fun like we always have..you know Finn now that it's out in the open..Do you know how many times after a serious fight or hunt together I just wanted to throw you down on the ground and make you a man officially?"

"umm I don't know Marcy know I love you but think we're ready?..I mean what if..?" flushing red wanting so bad but trying to be a responsible person..

"oh Don't worry Finn..Highly unlikely not impossible I admit, But I seriously doubt that you'll slip one past the goal, I've never met any half Vamps with a Vampire mother. but I've heard rumors it's possible..and not to be crass but the plumbing still works after a thousand years.. so we'll still be careful..not that We will right away of course.."

sighing in relief.. "that's a load off my mind..and thought about it enough myself..actually..especially after one of our real intense fights" leaning in close only to have her press her hand to his chest stopping him..

"Woah now hero, got a lot to teach you before your ready to climb this mountain..after all has to be fun for me too you know?" smirking playfully her hands on her hips confidently as she stood up before climbing into his lap.. "So the sooner we're done moving you in, sooner we can send Jake home and get started on your lessons." she kissed his cheek sweetly and gave a conspiritorial wink.

"let's get a move on then..Jake We're coming down!.."

"bout time..so have fun love birds?" smirking knowingly "I remember when me and Lady were like that slipping off whenever we could to take a run up the tiers..Still like that sometimes though after getting Caught by T.V. last night..pretty sure gonna be awhile till I see past smoochin..speaking of which either of you know a good therapist?"

Both of them blushing terribly as they climbed into the makeshift basket Marceline tying her sun bonnet to her chin just to be safe.. "It's not like that just needed to talk for a few minutes.."

snaking his head down as he was talking to them still walking "Sure..I long as it's out of your system. don't talk yourselves out down there I'm gonna need a hand getting these ropes off when we get there." snaking his lips over to Finn's side trying to whisper"Dude Details later.." before Marceline grabbed the tube of flesh Jakes lips were attached to and squeezed and pulled hard as she coudl "eyes on the Road Jake!" letting go as they quickly snapped back to his mouth like a broken rubber band.

Meanwhile at PB's Palace.. Peppermint butler came running "News your highness.. the Fire kingdom seems to be organizing a display of strength on the outskirts of their territory!"

"probably just Phoebe posturing again because of some imagined slight..I'll just request Cinnabun to talk her down..if that doesn't work..We may have to send Finn or come do it myself if he's unavailable.." not even looking up from her experiment..

"I wouldn't do that your majesty.. this time seems serious Her brother is in command he's a powder keg who likes to see things burn!"

"he wouldn't dare my gumball guardians could extinguish a whole battalion with one stomp.. So it's fine Peppermint We'll get to the bottom of this and get peace back on track you'll see.., she may be hot blooded but she would never do such a silly thing like Actually declare War without a justified reason..after all the other Kingdoms would out number her ten to one if it came to that.."

End of chapter Four R&R


	5. Chapter 5

(A/n in regards to a Beta reader sure would be nice seeing how well this could be improved with a little touch up. anyways R&R hope you guys like)

The gentle swaying of the basket as Jake traveled along was beginning to have the effect of a bassinet on the Vampire queen who had a very long night combined with helping Finn pack. before she realized it her eyes began to droop and she fell sway to the soothing rocking motion much like an infant.

Finn was trying to distract himself watching the scenery go by the cozy confinement of the basket made him even more aware of his new Girlfriends sultry charms trying to use tricks Rattleballs had taught him to focus himself but that began to be counter productive because one of the effects was becoming more aware to your surroundings..

maybe because he was a nearby source of warmth or maybe just because of her feelings for him she began wiggling her sleeping form closer to him.. and he found himself being clung to like a teddybear and his chest making a convenient pillow his arm pinned beneath her shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his chest to banish the light from affecting her slumber..

murmuring in her sleep about something he couldn't understand because his chest muffled the sound. not wanting to wake her because she seemed so peaceful..That and painful past experience had taught him that was always a bad idea to wake the sleeping Vampire queen..He was not exactly anxious to find out how much leeway if any his new position as her lover gave him in avoiding a refresher in that lesson..so he let her slumber despite his arm falling asleep..

his mind beginning to wander trying to distract himself from the pins and needles sensation about things he had never noticed before..what did she wash her hair with?..he couldn't put his finger on it but he was starting to enjoy the smell and the pictures of past memories of fun they had beneath the pale moon's light together.. that it seemed to bring up. before the spell was broken when Jake's loud declaration that they were almost there caused Marceline to stir herself awake..definitely irritated now..

her head drifting looking into Finn's eyes "Can I Kill him please?..I mean I know he's your brother but you do have a spare right?" the way her eyes seemed pleading he was only half sure she was kidding, deciding to play along "nope sorry Marcy gonna need him to help when we get there..but will make it up to you later."

"Alright he gets a pass this time.. but he's out soon as we're done unpacking..gotta break in my new favorite pillow before we gotta deal with the more unpleasant part of our arrangement tommorrow."

Flame King Phoebe was already working on a way to get Finn back to her palace..but she was having second thoughts..it was almost like breaking her own rule..yes it wasn't technically a lie..he would be summoned because something important needed his attention in the Fire kingdom.. but she knew he wasn't going to like what was waiting for him..trying to reassure herself that it was for his own good..he'd come to see that right? that she only wanted to protect him from being hurt further surely they could start on fresh footing once he saw that.. it might be even better than before..he had seemed to mature as of late..

if they could rekindle the flame she foolishly snuffed out in anger, a new age..a new king for her people one who was unlike any fire king before.. selfless and brave enough to stand up to threats to his realm no matter how dangerous..but with a cooler head and more trusting heart then she possessed.. Surely such a thing for the good of many was worth a little deception for a such a noble cause? the obvious fringe benefit being beside the point..trying not to blush at the idea..

it had pained her to dispatch Cinnabun to do the deed..the pained look in her loyal pastry Knight felt like poor compensation for his years of loyal service.. dashing his hopes but finally agreeing with her that it was for the best.. but who else could she ask? anyone else in her kingdom would be viewed with suspicion possibly seized as a spy.. and Cinnabun's good heart and simple mind tended to give him a lot of lee way.. and his history with Finn was an added bonus.. he would come as soon as possible..picturing him charging with his sword raised upon his loyal friend and brother Jakes back..gave her a stirring Hopefully her brother could distract Bubblegum from her true motive until Finn was safely in her custody..

Hearing the latest report from his "friend" the firemage Ash laughed this was like Icing on the proverbial cake..instead of being torn apart trying to keep the peace and avoid a war with two important people in the young heros life.., he would be the cause that triggered it all..fairly certain he would be too busy counting the days in the Fire King's protective custody racking himself with guilt to be able to interfere before Marceline and his nuptuals were complete now he just needed to figure out a way to make Marceline's father honor his deal.. "stupid chump I'm immortal how the heck did he ever expect to collect?" wiping tears of laughter from his eyes sometimes this was just too easy.. eyeing passing wizards for a potential meal ticket in the mean time..

it had been barely two hours since she had finally gotten Jake to go home and they were kissing eagerly and passionately when the phone rang.. sighing in annoyance, "just a minute Finn might be something important.." kissing his cheek as compensation as she picked it up

"yo Girl you won't believe the messed up bunk I just heard about you"

"oh hey LSP umm I'm kinda busy.." her curiosity getting the better of her.. "fine fill me in what you hear?"

"Well I just heard from TP, who heard it from crab princess who heard it from Viola who heard it from her mom Lady who heard it from Jake that Finn proposed to you .. and I'm like you lying bitch my girl Marcy would of told me if she had a guy.. much less something this juicy I mean half of the princesses of Ooo would trade in their crown for a turn on that ride myself included and to snatch him right up all to herself."

putting her hand over the mouth piece of the phone looking furious whispering to Finn "you call Jake when I'm done here tell him to kiss Lady and his pups goodbye and start digging his own grave so it's ready when I get there!"

"umm yeah that's kinda a big misunderstanding much too soon for wedding bells for this girl.. that's the last thing I want at this point... but on that note HANDS OFF and that goes the same for your little princess posse!"

pulling the phone from her ear when LSP starts squeeling excitedly.. "So it's true oh my Glob I'm sorry Marcy if I woulda known.. but now makes so much sense I mean Why else would Finn be able to turn down these Luscious lumps.. So when this happen? Details I mean no matter how minor nor how juicy. oh my glob he's there isn't he?..you said you were kinda busy.. Well I'll talk to you later then..go get your freak on you bad girl but I want details how big how long and how much fun the ride is.."

Marcelines face flushed a bit.."yeah we'll see.. I'll talk to you later." leaving the phone off the reciever after hanging up grabbing Finn's hand and half pulling him toward the bedroom. "What's going on Marcy? thought we were gonna get back to.."

"oh We will..Lsp just reminded me of something I told you earlier and been on my mind all day..about mountain climbing..sooner you learn the ropes sooner you can move out from base camp." giving a teasing wink.

end of chapter 5..might be more steamy than fluffy next chap ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n I said this chapter would be more steamy at least in part rather than fluffy.. but trying to make it more romantic steamy than gratuitous..hope you enjoy..)

Marceline wasn't sure what exactly had decided her to act tonight maybe it was her own desires finally reaching the breaking point maybe the idea of all those other princesses wanting what was hers got her possesively jealous.. or maybe some part of her was still terrified of never having the chance again if her father carried out his threat and Finn didn't receive his blessing..possibly a combination of all three.. wrapping her arms around his neck soon as they were through the doorway to her bedroom she kissed him passionately not giving a tinkers damn about her own rule in the moment just wanting to make him know how much she wanted him his own desire evident as without missing a beat his arms snaked around her waist kissing back as if he was trying to show how much he had loved and wanted her for so long..

slowly leading them back to her bed trying not to trip as they were so engaged before letting herself fall back upon her covers pulling him along with her. with reluctant patience she broke the kiss gasping for breath his own eagerness pressing against her thrilling her to the pit of her stomach but she couldn't let him try just yet he needed guidance or the experience would be disappointing for the both of them..

giving slightly heavy handed hints of other places he might like kissing other than her lips trying to keep focussed as he seemed intent on driving her mad giving her a taste of her own teasing medicine applied over the years..and so far all he was using was his hands lips and tongue before she knew it her shirt was discarded to the floor and her chest was bare as his lips claimed her nipple like a greedy babe close to starving the other was being rolled between thumb and forefinger before panting short of breath the sensation of his breath on the wet area causing her back to arch..catching the hint she saw a smile that didn't look right on her lover..one that would look much more suitable on her own face when she had something mischevous in mind.. gasping out as he let go of the other only to claim it in his mouth and rolling the moist one before stopping and intentionally blowing on it Glob she had created an insatiable monster who seemed intent on driving her mad with desire before he would succumb to his own wants.. his hands slid down to the waist of her pants giving a few playful tugs kissing teasingly on her bare tummy while his hands were occupied before she lifted her hips to make it easier for him to slip them down exposing her frilly red lace thong..

the only thing seperating him from an unobstructed complete view of her body.. taking the moment as he admired the view she seized the initiative much as she loved teasing foreplay.. she loved it even more when she was in control and she had already figured out a fair share of his own secret spots during their years of friendship by just observing the boy..

straddling him as she rolled him on his back grinding against him teasingly getting almost in his face as she whispered "mm your turn hero..let's see who's better at this game" licking his lips playfully and pulling away to tease him as he tried to claim hers in a kiss smirking as she kissed his chin down to his neck and snaked her hand up his shirt massaging his chest scraping his neck ever so carefully so she wouldn't break skin but more than enough to leave a hickey

"by the way missed one Finny..should of tried kissing and nibbling on these for a minute or two.."

trailing her fingers over her bite mark "but I'm sure you'll remember that for next time.." before her finger went back to the neckline of his shirt feeling impatient she carefully sliced it open with one extended claw like fingernail exposing his scarred torso kissing teasingly over each and every scar and when she reached the one she gave him she licked it slowly tracing over the mark with her tongue before licking over his own nipples with her much more dexterous tongue..blowing on them he was throbbing it felt painful pressing against her body..how far could she go before he would be over the edge? "maybe if you beg I'll show you what else my tongue can do..but you'll have to return the favor of course.." kissing down his chest slowly and teasingly looking up to him the whole time with naughty desire as her knees reached the floor she made this game more even tugging his shorts down to his knees and went for the kill rubbing him through his underwear..

"might wanna switch to boxers Finn..hear they are more accomodating.. "

before yanking them down leaving him completely exposed and evaluating his "sword" wrapping her fingers around the base and flicking her forked tongue over the tip..as she began stroking..slowly drawing the tip in her mouth being careful of her fangs..

She'd have to take it slow he was long and thick she might gag if she rushed this.. slipping her tongue around toyingly the vein on the underside to gauge how close he was.. not wanting to get him over the edge just yet.. sucking it deeper in her mouth as her tongue massaged and rubbed along the shaft looking up to him..he was trying so hard to hold back.. his face was going red from the effort..one more flick of her tongue and before she knew it she got a hot spray of his essence hitting the back of her throat swallowing as she let his member slip limp from her mouth..

"good now can take your time for my turn..while you recupperate."

smirking playfully as she stood up and began pulling her panties down "you want to try this me standing up? or laying down?" sliding down to his knees looking up to her as his finger played with the carefully tended tuft of her pubic hair rubbing up and down her slit

"mm think might wanna lay down if feels anywhere near as good as you made me feel.."

cupping and exploring her sex with his hand before slipping an exploratory finger inside she was wet and inviting already as she laid down on the bed her legs spread for his benefit "Fingers..lips and tongue only Finn until I tell you otherwise.." taking his hand and showing him the best places to lick rub and suck while he was down on her..

"Will take some time to learn to do it right and figure out the right combination but since this is a huge Fave for me it won't be hard to convince me to make time for a refresher course.."

she said playfully watching him toying with his hair has he tried out his lesson..gasping out his name a couple times as he got several parts of her combination right trying to guide him to the endzone a bit..before she hit her peak..almost trapping him between her legs as she had her own release..looking surprised as her lover seemed raring to go now as he got up on the bed "seems it made it on your favorite list too Finny.." she said playfully

"your right..that made murdering pixies seem boring.."

gripping her hips straddling over her as he kissed her lips again her cheeks flushed as she got a taste of herself on his tongue.. before he pulled away for air groaning she didn't think she'd ever get tired of teasing back and forth but he had managed to do it..

"only reason I'm not bopping you senseless right now for breaking our one rule so far is because I'm so horny and I'm not into the whole BDSM scene..Though Mistress Marceline does have a nice ring to it.."

smirking mischevously before spreading her legs as she grabbed his sword rubbing the tip against her opening "so I think it's a really good idea for you to help me forget and take care of that problem.."

"your will is my command Marcey" locking his deep blues into her eyes as he pushed his tip in slow at first surprised at how good it felt Gob why hadn't Jake told him tier 15 felt this awesome! once he was fully in he was quickly picking up the pace just loving the way it felt till he felt her hands pressing to his chest..she was wincing and oh glob did he do something wrong? it looked like he was hurting her..

stopping panicking in the moment that was the last thing he wanted to do..he didn't want to hurt her he loved her..

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he looked torn it had felt so good but if he was the only one enjoying this..

she shook her head negatively rubbing his chest encouragingly to continue "Don't worry Finn..just gonna take sometime to get used to after all that's no dagger you got packed between those legs babe.." sitting up on her elbows and kissing him sweetly her hand brushing his cheek as she looked into his deep blues.. "just take it slow till I'm ready and will feel lot better for me too..promise."

trying again this time going slower she wrapped her arms around his neck locking eyes with him the whole time glob he loved staring into her complex green eyes..like staring into a sea of grass getting a thrill everytime she gasped out his name writhing in time with him..this was awesome too, different then before but just as good if not better..her long legs wrapping around his waist..

"mm if you want can pick up the pace.. think I'm ready now Finn.." she bit her lip hesitant she loved the sensation of him making slow tender love to her it was rare and made her feel treasured..but she also loved it more passionate and intense and to be honest that was what she was much more used to.. his lips finding hers gasping himself in the moment.. "think I'm good..if I go any faster think I'm gonna.."

"Go ahead Finn.." her legs locking him in place not giving him a chance to retreat..despite her claims they'd be careful in that regard the idea of him releasing inside thrilled her with the risk no matter how small.. playing it safe had always been more boring gasping out his name as he started picking up his thrusts before crying out her name with love and desire as he sat up over her clearly spent pulling him down with her and holding him close in the afterglow

"mm this something like you had in your dreams Finn?"

"Much Better.." nuzzling into her neck as she toyed with his hair enjoying the moment

"mm just don't fall asleep baby know your tired and deserve your rest..but not the best idea to fall asleep ontop of me..sometimes float in my sleep especially when I'm having a good dream..so yeah if you had to get up in the night might be bit of a fall.." giving a playful chuckle before gently rolling him over spooning and clutching against her lover..closing her eyes resting her forehead against his in the moment just enjoying it before exhaustion claimed the both of them..

Somewhere in the grasslands a storm was brewing Cinnamon Bun patted Jake II's sides encouragingly sensing the firewolfs nervousness of the impending precipitation and the sound of distant thunder.. he had to reach Finn and Jake Phoebe was counting on him.. but he loved his loyal mount too much to risk putting him in danger like this looking for some source of temporary shelter they could use until the storm blew over.. trying not to think of what would have to come later.. the loyal pastry Knight may not of been the sharpest tool in the shed but he was smart enough to know that essentially he was betraying his former idol and friend and it didn't sit well with him.. but he also trusted that Phoebe knew what was best. he could tell just by the way she seemed uncomfortable asking him that she would never of asked if it wasn't important to her..

somewhere in the back of his head he knew that someday she'd forgive the human he was just one of those people you could never stay truly mad at.. and it was awkward lying to him that she never talked about him that last time he had seen him but easier than repeating some of the nasty things she had said that he knew she didn't really mean in the heat of the moment when something reminded her of him..and he'd probably take to heart..like a razor tipped arrow..

that and privately selfishly he hoped that it might make him look better in her eyes if he didn't have the real Finn around too much for her to notice how much he was a pale shadow of the young man he tried to emulate so hard.. things he worked his fingers to the metaphorical bone to accomplish the boy did it as natural as breathing it was no wonder sometimes things got to his head and he tried to show off.. and it was no wonder that torch still burned for the boy despite her best attempts to smother it.. was it so surprising he'd be jealous? he practically worshipped Finn himself when he lived in the candy kingdom..

wanted to be him even then though he was the fall back if Finn was too busy or already on a task for her he'd be asked to do something usually out of his element..then Bubblegum would get that disappointed look or sigh trying to keep her patience.. but he had lived for those times he came through for her.. and she'd have that proud smile sometimes he'd even get a hug from his creator and ruler.. those were always nice.. sometimes he missed those, but he also remembered the side of the candy ruler that convinced him that she could be a real bad lady sometimes..

the side she tried her best to avoid to show to her hero.. and he knew after he released Phoebe from her tests and let something slip absentmindedly that he had overheard that he'd probabably be facing that bad scary lady side of the Candy Kingdom's ruler if he ever returned to his former home.. watching from their temporary shelter waiting for the storm to break or pass..

"May Gob have Mercy if this doesn't work..Because Princess Bubblegum sure won't."

he muttered to himself knowing how far the Gum Golem was willing to go for the sake of her Kingdom or her chosen hero if they were in danger..she may seem sweet as sugar and a big softy at first glance but she was easily the second scariest woman Cinnamonbun had seen in his life when push came to shove..and a will of steel.

The first wasn't phoebe it was that scary hot vampire lady not only because her temper was easily as destructive as the fire kingdom's ruler..but she was clearly crazy and you never knew what might set her off.. or what she might do once she was in that state.. he thanked whoever was responsible they weren't messing with her..

though with her friendship to the ruler of the candy Kingdom and her known association and friendship with the young hero she just might get involved somehow..

probably as a scout or a spy for Bubblegum knowing how sneaky she could be maybe even part of or leading any rescue party that might be attempted.. least that's what he'd probably do with someone so skilled in her strengths but lacking the discipline needed for the battlefield she'd probably be a natural at infiltration..and he sure hoped he wasn't on duty if it came to trying to stop her..he may be simpleminded but he wasn't suicidal! the more he thought about it the more he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at their chances.. before distracting himelf from his doubts by watching the storm wondering how long till it would pass and he could be on the road again..


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n I'm really glad of the reviews I've received for this looking forward to your continued support. they always help to inspire me, some of the questions I got for plot developments.. sadly I can't tell you yet you'll have to find out when I get to them..because I hate spoilers :P

Till Death do us part- Even the best made plans...

Cinnamon bun Finally reached the Treehouse patting Jake II on the side as a reward..going to the door and knocking getting Jake answering holding a cup of coffee "Jake you and Finn Are needed right away it's an emergency.."

"Crap Finn's not here CB he's at his new ladies house you won't believe who it is Marceline.." Cinnamon bun Faints his leg kicking like a dead roach.. "Shocked me too to be honest man.. Well I mean know they been tight for ages but was totally sure it was gonna be another bubblegum fiasco if he ever started crushing on her again..oh yeah you said it was an emergency well I'll just let you lay there so it can sink in, and I'll try to give Finn a Jingle so we can get on our way.."

coming out ten minutes later Cinnamon Bun stirring back to consciosness.. "Will be Right back Marcy's phones not working if you want can go on ahead to Tell FP we're on our way and I'll go grab him.

A short time later after Jake had arrived Marceline was rehearsing the story to herself before beginning the summoning ritual slipping quickly into the Nightosphere her Father looked a bit surprised from his desk in his study

"Oh Hey pumpkin wasn't expecting to see you till later this afternoon.."

"Hey Daddy..umm about that..we got a last minute change in plans actually..you see When I told Finn you were worried about if he could provide and take care of me..he kinda accepted an offer from Princess Bubblegum to be one of her freelance ambassadors..think he thought it would impress you..anyways got a call this morning telling him to go to the Fire Kingdom on her behalf to take care of some rough edges in diplomacy there..Well can't just say no when given a royal order now can you?..and I was kinda planning to go with him since I love him and don't know when he'll be home.. you understand right Daddy?" giving him the best Daddy's girl eyes she could muster..

Sighing racking his fingers on his desk in irritation "Suppose I did kinda Step in it this time Baby..always underestimating him.. boy's just trying to show he can do exactly what I asked and it draws him away..shouldn't be surprised considering how far he's gone on your behalf in the past..go ahead just let me know when you guys get back..we could have Dinner or something, don't worry he's off the hook baby..I'll let that dork know the deals Officially off.. only was considering it to be honest because it would bring you back home..and Well I admit immortal Wizard souls are a rare tasty delicacy.. and I never said how long he'd be married to you.." licking his chops "plan was soon as the deal was fulfilled on paper suck his soul right after the father of the bride dance.."

"oH dad.." rolling her eyes he never changed..his favorite type of punishment the cruelly Ironic kind, marrying off two immortals only to have the Groom fall over dead before the end of the reception.. then again the spiteful part of her wouldn't of minded one bit to see that ass as a lifeless husk considering some of the shit he put her through.. "Well I'm gonna go get changed..will make sure to tell Finn to expect you for dinner when we get back.."

Meanwhile several hours later in the Fire Kingdom two scouts let loose bags of flamable gas and set them off like flares at the sight of the Pastry knight back at the castle a lookout runs to the Castle "your highness..Cinnamon bun is on his way back.." getting up off her throne she makes her way to her private chambers pulling out two outfits one an older one she associated many good memmories with the hero..the other one of her new outfits that fit her new station and showed off her assets nicely holding one against her neck then the other.. putting the older outfit away for later as she hurriedly got changed.. sticking her head out of her room telling the nearest guard

"summon the Firemage Zippo to the throne room we have important things to discuss before my guests arrive.."

The young Firemage was more nervous than last time he had been before his ruler the outfit having a dual effect it not only drew attention to his rulers womanly assets but also made her look even more intimidating than before dressed in red and black.. "you Summoned me your majesty?"

"yes Zippo, do you think you are able to perform the ritual yourself the one your friend from Wizard City told you about? the one to analyze memmories and dreams to see if they have been manipulated?"

gulping nervously he confessed "I have the fundamental understanding of what I have to do..but don't feel comfortable performing it your majesty the risks are too great..if I were to make even a small mistake it could kill the boy..the Rag wizard told me as much..And I'm afraid of what you may do to me if I were to make a mistake.."

sighing sometimes she really wished she had thought that through before putting her policy of total honesty in place especially when her own people feared her to do something her father was likely to do..and feeling compelled to admit as much.. it kinda hurt that despite everything she had tried to do for her people most were still afraid of her..

"I understand..I was hoping to do this with has little outside help as possible but see if you can summon him here as soon as possible..and make sure he understands even though he's an outsider the honesty laws still apply to him."

"Will Do your Majesty.." nodding his head as he retreated from her presence..

Meanwhile back at Marceline's home not long after she got back from the Nightosphere she had been busy packing some of her own things, it had been a while since she had been that way.. taking the makeshift basket from when they Moved she added one improvement draping a sheet over the basket..

"What's that For Marcy?" Finn wondered

"Well..it's a long trip babe, thought we might enjoy another "Nap" on the way.." shrugging her shoulders non climbing into the basket.

"but we just got up..ooh" his cheeks flush before climbing in beside her.."yeah do feel kinda tired still to be honest.." flashing the same smile back to her..

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and those who are also reading my other story you belong to me should be updated any day now ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Till Death part 8

A/N would love to read some more reviews on this piece sorry last one was so rushed, but will give you something steamy later to enjoy in this chap to make up for it ;)

Cinnamon Bun burst into the throne room in a rush he had to speak to the "King" right away about what he had just found out.. finding her not in the throne room he made his way to her private quarters the two guards on either side barred him entry by crossing their spears

"Sorry Sir Cinnamon Bun But the "King" ordered us to not let her be disturbed by Anyone while she's in council with her guest the Rag Wizard."

"But I have very urgent news I must tell "King" Phoebe!"

"Sir..orders are orders the only Exception she left was if HE arrived while she was in council"

Within the Royale Study the Fire "King" was listening to the armless wizard trying not to doubt his ability due to his obvious handicap.. "So Tell Me wizard What is neccessary for this ritual and how does it gather me the Evidence I need to take care of Bonnibel?"

"Well traditionally we anethecise the subject into a deep magical slumber using the dust I wear upon my belt, otherwise it would be quite painful, then someone uses magic to be put to sleep next to the subject with a homing beacon set to the memmory or dream that needs to be examined.. and then once it is retrieved we analyze it and being very careful since they are so fragile almost like pufts of cotton we return the memory or destroy it if it's deemed too harmful for the subject to remember.."

"sounds simple enough.. but Zippo said it can be dangerous possibly even kill Finn.." her face showing signs of hesitation even though she had brought the wizard here it was obvious she was having second thoughts was the evidence worth the risk..she was beginning to think not..

"Don't worry your Majesty..yes it can be dangerous for both the Volunteer and the subject..but it almost rarely happens that either is seriously harmed..long as the Volunteer follows the beacon.." the rag wizard assured her "though I must warn you there can be side effects partial amnesia, headaches, disorientation..but they are only temporary.."

"well as long as your sure he won't be harmed.." rubbing her arm nervously still hesitant but she had gone this far why waste the old wizards time when it seemed it shouldn't harm her old flame.. the wizard cocked his head "If it makes it any easier on you, could make you the Volunteer..your concern for his well being should help to make sure the ritual goes off without a hitch I hope..but I must remind you it can be dangerous.."

"Well I don't mind not the first time I've faced danger for him or him for me..and hopefully not the last time."

"Long as your certain I don't want to be held responsible if anything were to happen to you your majesty..your people may be making an effort toward reforming from evil, but some of them have a long way to go..especially where punishment is concerned.." gulping audibly..

"Before we perform the ritual I will write down a royal promise that I am doing this of my own choosing, and that if anything is to go wrong you are not to be held responsible..that should be suitable enough since a clause of the honesty law is keeping promises given, now I must prepare for the next part of our plan.."

"yes your majesty..though I believe I will keep out of obvious sight until the human is under the powder's effects.." Phoebe nodded to the wizard "Suit yourself I will speak to you later then."

not long after leaving her study she hears the news from Cinnamon Bun.. "What do you mean!?"

"exactly what I heard your Majesty..he's with the Vampire now word from Jake is he's even proposed to her..and that she's issued a warning to every princess even remotely near Candy Kingdom of what she'll do if they touch even a blonde hair on his head.."

her eyes focused in fury "Do you think I'm afraid of a glorified human who can't even step out in the sun without burning like paper? let her try something!"

a fireball forming in her fist seeing the same look of apprehension Finn used to give her when she got this worked up snapped her out of it.. closing her eyes and trying to remember her tai chi lessons to let her anger dissipate before turning her attention back to the Pastry knight..

"I'm Sorry..but we'll just have to deal with this development later for now I want you to arrange the emergency we summoned Finn for.." handing him a list "I want you to release the following prisoners and only them, they all are minimum risk offenders, many due for release soon anyways, and make sure to tell them if they manage to evade you and Finn for the next two days they'll recieve royal pardons.., but they cannot leave the palace or the pardon is forfeit and they'll have extra time added on for breaking their word. and make sure the guards aren't too rough if they are apprehended again. "

meanwhile in the wastes Marceline was doing her best to keep quiet running her fingers through Finn's blonde hair as his face was buried between her thighs biting her lip as he worked his tongue and lips she was fighting the urge to moan outloud.. whispering encouragement for him to keep it up just a little longer.. gasping out as he slipped a finger inside as he flicked his tongue rapidly over her little button finally sending her over the edge throwing her head back as her back arched her trying not to laugh as her boyfriend licked his lips after her release wiping some of her juices off with the back of his hand and arm before crawling over her on his hands and knees nibbling on her neck. reluctantly arching her neck before whimpering

"mm Finn come on babe, you've spent enough time on me it's your turn.."

shaking his head as he kissed her bitemark again

"but like making you feel good Marcy even when you put it in your mouth doesn't give me the rush that hearing my name on your lips does.."

chuckling to herself "well I understand that get a little shiver myself when I hear you too..but it is my turn to make you feel good too. "

she reminded him while rubbing his chest affectionately. one thing she definitely couldn't complain about her bestfriend turned lover definitely wasn't selfish in the sack and he wasn't lying he definitely got turned on after teasing her body.. wrapping her legs around him she smirked as she used her supperior strength to turn the tables on him.. smirking mischevously as she looked down on him stradled over his waist before laying down and kissing his lips craning her arms around his neck, knowing how much Finn loved it she slipped him a little tongue .. glob she loved teasing him always had but now that she could tease as well as please him, it was even more difficult to refrain from it, wiggling her hips into his lap before pulling away smirking

"mm so my bj isn't as good as teasing me? guess will just have to try harder Finny"

giving his lips a quick peck crawling down his body slowly looking up to his eyes the whole way kissing slowly down his chest to his navel as her fingers slipped into the hem of his underwear tugging down playfully slow.. until his Sword swung up free from it's elastic banded prison. teasingly giving little teases along its length all the way to the tip before sliding it in her mouth tickling it with her dexterous tongue.. it was kinda hot to lock eyes with him as she did this and made it easier to customize her technique to his own personal preference to figure out what he liked the most she knew Finn he'd of kept quiet and not complained if she did something he didn't like but since this was about him she tried to avoid those things slipping a hand and massaging his sac gently as she worked her mouth deeper..sucking harder, hearing him moan under his breath.. periodically swirling her tongue until she got her white reward swallowing before crawling over him again stradling over his waist smirking mischevously as she snaked her arms around his neck..looking him right in the eye.

"you Were Saying babe?"

his eyes half closed in euphoria as his hands slid to her hips rubbing affectionately "Mmm maybe I was wrong.."

still smirking mischevously she was a little surprised he was still half ready to go after that she leaned in and kissed him again passionately before they parted for breath he was raring to go again..smirking as she guided his member to her opening and slid down going nice and slow at first gasping out loudly her hands pressing into his chest as she rode him slow but hard.. compromising from last nights love making session hard like she liked it but slow and tender like he did.. his hands holding her hips firmly as he met her thrusts..

not long after she began stirring from their little cuddle nap still feeling his seed she sighed "mm if remember right should be a stream not too far from here we can use to wash up..no need to antagonize your Ex off the back by showing up us smelling like sex considering your guys' no touch problem.."

Finn blushed noticing the smell as well "yeah good point no need rubbing her nose in it considering been kinda shaky anyways since last time.."

opening up the curtain Finn called out to Jake to stop by the stream when they came across it.. hearing Jake mutter

"sure now you tell me gotta back track a good mile now!.. how did you guys miss it?" the dog rolling his eyes knowing exactly how they missed it not that he blamed his bro if Finn could stretch like he could, and was riding in that basket with lady.. he'd probably be taking advantage of the cozy environs too..

Happy that his bro was happy though a part of him scared senseless of the possibility of becoming the uncle to a half vampire some day, a nagging thought in the back of his mind, was repeating itself.. "was that why they were rushing things?"..or were they not rushing things after all? had they been sneaking around behind his back for longer than he supposed?..

it was possible he remembered a number of times Marcy had brought him back when she thought he was already asleep, supposedly hunting something or other in the Forbidden forest and losing track of time..at the time he didn't think anything of it mean he was with Marcy what did that woods have to offer scarier than her? hell he had even contemplated asking her to take over looking after him full time when he finally got ready to retire from adventuring who better? someone who'd always be young and fit enough to watch out for him..and he had seen first hand how far Marceline was willing to go to keep his bro safe on numerous occaisions,..

so maybe this was a good thing after all be natural to pass the torch to Marcy now that they were getting hitched right? the only question being should he do it now..or wait until after. kneeling down as he reached the stream closing his eyes knowing Marcy and his bro were still Nekkid and not wanting his bro to think he was eyeing up his girl, somewhere he nodded off shrinking back to normal size until he felt getting splashed in the face..

seeing Finn dressed and refreshed "we're good to go unless your too tired to continue..mean we could make camp know it's a long Walk Jake.." Finn said rubbing his neck feeling a bit ashamed..

"nah it's Fine bro just was resting my eyes a bit..Where's Marcy?"

"She's in my shirt.. we managed to find a little cave to wash up but still bit bright out for her and we kinda left her bonnet in the basket.." his face blushing a bit.. before breaking off into giggles "Quit it babe your fur tickles.." peaking her head out of the neck hole

"and that's supposed to make me stop why?"

rolling his eyes "Get a room you two.." before stretching back out and Finn climbing into the basket..

"Note to self put some sun block in your pack next time we go traveling."

Marceline said as she climbed out of his shirt to his shoulder in her bat form before morphing back..

"not that I mind riding around against your chest it is so warm and cozy..could easily of fallen asleep.."

smirking as he held her close pulling her down on top of him she giggled cozying up "still sounds like a good idea.." nuzzling into his chest before closing her eyes Finn wrapping his arms around her letting himself nod off as well for a little bit.

Back in the Fire Kingdom the scouts let loose another relay of flaming bags indicating Finn the Human was coming Flamebo moving as fast as his short legs could carry him to the outskirts of the firekingdom to personally give him and Jake a Flameshield charm Jake stopping short and shrinking down to normal size as the two in the basket climbed out left the tiny firemage in an awkward position..there was a skirt with em, and his momma said not to spit on skirts but how else was he supposed to give em flameshield? as if reading his mind the vampire smirked

"I'm good..been here before."

as if to prove her point she ran her hand through his flame as if rustling his hair, and seemed no worse for wear besides a black patch of soot on her hand that she wiped off on her pants. shaking his head in wonder, before enchanting the hero and his dog companion "the "King's" waitin on yas best hurry along."

Finn waited outside the throne room waiting to be admitted with Jake and Marceline on either side of him he didn't expect to be this nervous.. but having his girl by his side helped a lot.. wondering what was taking so long if she'd been waiting on him? he'd come as fast as he could it was a long walk.. hoping his old girlfriend was okay and unhurt wishing he had talked to Cinnamon Bun rather than Jake who hadn't asked many questions..

Within the throne room Phoebe shooed off her guards if she couldn't trust finn and Jake not to harm her who could she trust?..besides she wanted to have a last minute consultation with the Rag Wizard seeing him standing before kneeling awkwardly due to his lack of arms before her "you called your Majesty.?"

"just letting you know our guests have arrived and making sure you are ready.."

"yes your Majesty I'll see to it you are summoned soon as the boy is available for our ritual.."

trying his hardest to keep in character, as he walked through the hidden corridor, glob the false beard and outfit was making him sweat and itch like crazy in some awkward places.. in this heat even with the Flame shield.. just waiting till he could return to his borrowed quarters to get out of this stupid disguise..and scratch himself raw with his hands

glob it was days like these he really missed Marceline's nails among other things he had taken for granted for decades until they were gone, like how nurturing she could be when he got that tone in his voice..Well once he was done here he could swing by the market pick up a bottle of her favorite red wine.. Dragons blood a vintage only found here in the fire kingdom and some shadier shops in Wizard city, horrid stuff but one of the few drinks potent enough to actually get his Mar Mar drunk, and send it in the human's name with a little of his sleep powder mixed in, he seemed like the romantic type of chump who'd do that while called away on business..

one sip and wham she'd be out like a light and he could pick her up and make her forget about the human and their breakup in one full swoop, and fly her back to wizard city.. once he was there even if the chump managed to escape his screwball ex he wouldn't be able to do anything.. wizards only.. were there ever two sweeter words uttered?.. the chump would end up a walking stick..or a pair of underwear..and not even girls underwear but dudes underwear if he even tried. shuddering at the thought as he reached his borrowed quarters making sure to lock the door behind him as he threw off his costume..

Fire King Phoebe sat on her throne at first excited to see Finn before her, it wasn't until the Rag wizard brought up the idea that she realized how much she actually missed him..but then noticing who was at his side that excitement sunk to the pit of her stomach her eyes drawn to the hands held even that simple gesture had been denied without oven mitts or some other creative form of protection on their part.. her lips curled in distaste

"I believe the summons was for you and Jake specifically.."

"I know Fp.. it's just Cinnamon Bun said it was an emergency so we figured if it was serious enough to call me in..that you'd need all the help you can get and Marcy has forgotten more about adventuring than I'll ever probably learn.."

Sighing to herself technically he had a point and it made sense if you saw it from Finn's perspective.. but this put a kink in the works how was she going to get the ritual done with his new girlfriend hanging around.. and her known association and friendship with Bonnibel bubblegum cast a disfavorable light on the Vampire just on it's own merit but she had been suspicious of the Vampire and her intentions back when She was the one who was Finn's girlfriend and her standing here now pretty much confirmed her suspicions.. well two could play that game and she had home court advantage here, plus with the Flameshield charm in place she could do things she couldn't before without hurting her old flame.. and if that didn't work she still had another trick up her sleave though it was a desperate move..

"Well thank you for the thought of concern Finn, the emergency is several of my Father's sympathizers have escaped my dungeon and I suspect they plan on helping him escape.. so I'm going to need you and CB to apprehend them before they get a chance.. Marceline I can give you a guide so you don't get lost.." the ruler offered,

"Nah I'm Good, not my first visit though has been awhile.. pretty sure can remember my way around though. Hey Finn bet you I'll catch more of these con's than you will." Marceline boasted grabbing her boyfriend's attention

"oh yeah? bet you won't!" Finn responded back

"Deal but let's make this interesting if you Win I'll tell you my most embarassing story of my life but you gotta do the same if I win.."

"Oh your on! get ready to spill your guts because I'm gonna win this one Marcy" as they split ways down the hall

Phoebe looked irked at the way the Vampire manipulated Finn's attention away from her.. but at the same time sort of impressed at the way she kept him focussed on the task at hand by appealing to his competitive spirit..

(a/n so sorry for the delay and hope you guys like this chapter much better than my last one and hope it garners more reviews don't worry about the anticlimatic conclusion to their deal from last chapter have something planned to make up for it in the future ;) See you all next chapter PS let me know if interested in reading my latest idea of a FinnxHarem series of song fics set in a karaoke bar.)


End file.
